Hermione Granger and the Chamber of Mirrors
by FrillySubby
Summary: Lesbian BDSM story involving Hermione, Ginny and Bellatrix. Contains extremely sexual content, submissive Ginny, sub/dom Hermione and dom Bellatrix. Set a few years after the final book when Ginny meets Hermione for further study at University.
1. Chapter 1

Lesbian BDSM story involving Hermione, Ginny and Bellatrix. Contains extremely sexual content, submissive Ginny, sub/dom Hermione and dom Bellatrix. Set a few years after the final book when Ginny meets Hermione for further study at University.

It was a bright, sunny morning when Ginny Weasley awoke, stretching slowly as she rose from her bed. Her soft red hair had grown longer than ever since finishing her OWLs and now flowed seductively over her naked shoulders. She was looking forward to her third year of studying her NEWTs, having just turned 18 today. As luck would have it, her birthday had cropped up on a Saturday and she was determined to have a fantastic party this evening with all her friends. Every one of her school friends were invited, and they had all travelled back to Hogwarts to see her.

The only exception was Hermione, who had continued her studies at Hogwarts and was staying in a nearby room. The two firm friends had arranged to meet up and spend the day in the local town getting their hair done and picking up the fabulous new party dresses they had chosen the previous week.

Ginny took her time getting ready. She had a long, slow shower, luxuriating in the hot water running down her firm young body, her pert breasts acting like mini waterfalls as her nipples thrust rivers of water out from her torso. Always having enjoyed massaging the shower gel into her body, Ginny made a point today of making sure every inch of her body got extra attention from her questing, soapy fingers. She seemed to take much longer than expected between her legs, eyes closed as the water teased her nipples erect.

Jumping back awake, Ginny realised what she was doing and blushed furiously. She'd heard about what sort of things happened down there and felt incredibly guilty. They didn't teach sex education at Hogwarts, leaving the girls and boys to find their own way in life. The rather conservative attitudes however left an impression that anything to do with "down there" was inherently wrong and not to be seen or played with. Hurriedly finishing her shower so as not to be tempted any more, Ginny quickly got out and dried herself off in one of the by now somewhat threadbare towels that she'd inherited from Ron after he'd left school. Quickly throwing on some clothes, she dashed down to the main hall for breakfast and to meet Hermione.

Hermione had been up for some time already, enjoying the quiet Saturday mornings each week as being one of the best times to use the library. This week she had managed to get a good hours study in before breakfast and was already buttering her toast when Ginny walked in, still looking a little out-of-breath and flushed.

"Everything okay, birthday girl?" Hermione asked, still a little jealous at how beautiful Ginny had grown over the last few years. It felt like hardly any time that she had just been Ron's baby sister, and now she was a gorgeous young adult with a figure to die for. Hermione on the other hand had filled out slightly, her soft breasts growing tremendously in comparison to Ginny's slim and firm mounds hidden away inside her tight white t-shirt.

"Not wearing a bra again." Hermione noted, as she spotted the slight point of her nipples. "I wonder what they..." her mind continued, before she suddenly stopped it, horrified at where it was leading her!

Stuffing some toast in her mouth to take her mind off the protrusions in Ginny's top, she just watched as the young redhead seated herself and grabbed a croissant.

"Oh nothing! I'm having a great day, I can't wait to see you in that new dress you choose, I mean, it was so beautiful and you'll look amazing for the party."

Hermione thought back to the previous week, and the frequent sight of Ginny slipping in and out of yet another ball gown. Her perfect skin and those pretty little freckles dotted over her body, going all the way down to... "Oh but not as amazing as you are going to look! Anyway, I can't wait to go and get our outfits and hair done, let's go and get ourselves primped and prettied!" Hermione blurted out, once again trying her best to not think of her best friend in a sexual way.

Ginny hadn't really been paying attention however, and had been looking at the newspaper. "Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange escapes Azkaban!" ran the headline, with a fearsome picture of the evil but seductively attractive woman who had been with He-who-must-not-be-named on that fateful night. It seemed like so long ago when all those terrible things had happened and all the Death Eaters had been locked up. So many terrible memories came flooding back, and Ginny quickly hid the newspaper to stop her friend seeing.

"Lets just go straight out, shall we?" said Ginny, hoping to hide her sudden recollection of past events.

At the same time, Bellatrix was also awake, keen to enjoy her hard-fought-for freedom. She had actually escaped some days ago but through a combination of her cunning, the prison guards incompetence and a desire to keep the escape hidden it had only just been announced. This had given her ample time to secure a safe house, get to grips with local happenings, and plan her revenge. Without Voldemort to give the Death Eaters guidance, Bellatrix had decided to use her banned spells and knowledge to gain power and wreak her revenge. As luck would have it, a copy of the Hogwarts newsletter she had picked up from a nearby sweetshop had given her the perfect place to start. She read the story again, her finger scratching at the photo of Ginny Weasley as she boasted about her upcoming birthday party, while Bellatrix sat in the darkened living room of the muggle family she had butchered. She still felt the cruel punishment of the Dementors on her, each night they had taunted her naked and exposed body, before torturing her again for hours at a time, drawing her soul out and then letting go just before she expired. Over and over again they had done it, showing her the gloating faces of those evil kids, laughing at her as she was dragged away.

But this time was different. This time she was going to punish those kids in her own way, and not the way she was ordered. She stripped out of her normal black leather ripped dress and slid her way into the slinky pink number and sparkly stilettos she had obtained the day before from the dress shop. The very same dress shop that Ginny and Hermione were on their way to later that day...

The two girls almost bounced their way into the dress shop, their new hair now perfectly fastened into place with magic to make sure it wouldn't come undone for at least 24 hours. Finally stopping as they came through the door, they both went silent as they saw the lady waiting for them. She was wearing the most delicate and delightful pink dress, which seemed to shimmer like starlight in the sun coming through the window. They could see every curve of her body, the shape of which looked like it had come out of one of their fashion magazines, and yet at the same time the dress was delightfully tasteful. Hermione felt those strange feelings coming up through her again, quite unlike the previous week when an old woman had helped them choose their dresses.

"Well hello you two! You must be Hermione and Ginny I assume? I love your hair, did you have it done especially?" said the lady, looking almost hungrily at the two girls.

"Yes miss, we've just had it done, ready to pick up our dresses so we can get prepared for our party." Ginny replied, still staring at the vision in front of her.

"Well of course you are! Now then, we need to get you both dressed to do the final check in case I need to make any last minute adjustments. But first, what kind of underwear are you girls wearing? Is it something sexy?"

"Oh, um," spluttered Hermione, turning a light shade of pink, "just my normal underwear" she replied. Ginny just nodded in agreement, not really having thought about it that morning.

"Well that's not going to do it, not unless your normal underwear consists of stockings and a corset!" she exclaimed, soliciting shakes of pretty little heads. "Well not a problem, we also have plenty of underwear here; so let's get you both into a dressing room and undressed. I'll pick you out something suitable, I have all your sizes written down here, and then we can get you properly outfitted. Come along, you into here and you into there." said the cleverly disguised Bellatrix as she indicated a pair of changing rooms.

The two girls followed her orders, promptly stripping down to just their plain white cotton panties and bra.

A few moments later, Bellatrix popped her head into each room, enjoying the view of the young girls in their skimpy underwear. She was going to really enjoy today, she considered, as she moved her lascivious eyes from their firm, young backsides up to their tight and toned torsos.

"Here you go, ladies." she said, handing them both a pair of silky black stockings, a black lace bodice, a little black G-string and a pair of elbow-length, soft velvet gloves. The two girls had never worn anything like these sexy and pretty items before, having both been effectively restricted by their school uniform since they hit puberty. Stripping down completely they both pulled on their new underwear, thrilled at the feel of the sensuous and soft material sliding up their legs as they pulled the stockings on. Hermione had only worn coarse tights before, nothing like these sexy seamed stockings, which she couldn't stop herself from stroking, running her hands up and down her perfect legs, straightening the seams several times. Eventually she dragged her mind away from the feel and moved to shrug her way into the bodice. Ginny had pulled on the bodice first, a magical item that was easy to put on, but then as soon as it was settled pulled in the waist tightly and pushed her boobs up to give more cleavage from her youthful breasts. A narrow strap climbed up her chest before wrapping itself softly around her neck as a delicate satin choker. Before long they were both pulling on the long, black velvet opera gloves, and very quickly realising the additional pleasure they received just from stroking their silken legs with their new gloves.

Popping her head around the two curtains to have a sneaky look at the two classy, but sluttily dressed girls she saw they were both done. She handed each a pair of six-inch, black patent stiletto heels, with an ankle strap that fastened around the front to stop them falling off easily.

"Here are your dance shoes ladies, why don't you just slide your feet into those for me and we can continue." Bellatrix said, enjoying watching the two girls struggle into their sexy new heels. "Those look so sexy on you girls, you'll be fighting off all the boys tonight. And quite possibly the girls too!" she laughed, noting how the two young ladies blushed at different moments.

"Now then ladies it looks like you are ready for your dresses. Stay here, and I'll go fetch them. Actually, could you both do me a favour and just pick up the long, thick thing from under your seats?"

The girls both looked a little puzzled, facing the white curtain separating them from the pretty lady in the shop. Shrugging off the strangeness of the request, they both reached underneath the chair and pulled out a 12 inch long, 3 inch thick object. They both had just enough time to realise it was a huge, plastic cock before the magic in the device pulled them inwards, and down, and through!

"It was a portkey!" they both cried, far too late as they vanished into the magical portal that had been created!

Moments later, they both landed with a bump on the floor. But where had they gone? It looked exactly like the room they had just left, glass mirrors on two of the walls and curtains on the other two. Looking around, the only difference was that the seats had vanished. Both looking to escape, they almost simultaneously pulled the curtains in front of them aside, only to find yet another mirror! Gasping, but slightly quicker, Hermione grabbed the curtain to her side and pulled it away, only to discover that there was in fact no wall between her and Ginny. The curtains all fell to the floor before vanishing, obviously enchanted to disappear as soon as they were opened. The girls stared at each other, shocked at what had happened. They both grabbed for their wands, before realising they had left them in the dressing rooms in the shop with that lady who must have arranged it all!

A noise grew slowly louder somewhere nearby, and they both recognised the noise of somebody apparating nearby. Moving closer together, Ginny hugged Hermione and threw her arms around her older and wiser waist.

"What should we do?" cried Ginny, thrusting her face into Hermione's bosom. She found herself enjoying this far more than she expected, especially given the circumstances.

Hermione had been thinking about what to do, when they heard a voice through the wall. They could tell straight away that it was the lady from the shop, but her voice had taken on a more vicious tone now rather than the softness from earlier.

"Now now ladies, there will be plenty of time for you to enjoy each other's sexy little bodies later but I thought you'd want to know why you're here first? If you can bear to drag yourself away from Hermione's fabulous tits Ginny then I'll tell you all about it." Bellatrix laughed, enjoying their predicament.

Ginny turned a bright shade of red, embarrassed that the strange woman seemed to know what was going through her mind as she moved quickly away from Hermione's heaving breasts, although she couldn't seem to quite stop herself from stealing one last glance at them. The feeling of warmth from having her velvet-encased arms against the older girl's wonderfully silky bodice was very hard to purge from her mind, even as she felt more and more scared about her situation.

"Good girl Ginny, I'm glad you are willing to play along to my tune. Not that you have much of a choice sweetness! Now then a few bits of information for you. The room you are in is completed surrounded with unbreakable mirrors, that includes as you'll notice the floors and ceiling. You can try to break them, but I'd really rather you didn't hurt yourselves. Next thing is that I have no intention of harming you, and if you play along with my little game I will ensure that you get to your party on time this evening. I should probably also tell you that I have your brother," Bellatrix continued as the wall in front of the girls changed to show a scene of Ron tied up in another room with a huge wolf slathering next to him. "so if you don't want him to be hurt you'll do as I say and you can all go to the ball!"

"Ron!" both girls shouted, running towards the mirror and hammering on it with their fists. The vision vanished. "Stop that at once!" the voice cried, and the pair abruptly stopped.

"I haven't finished telling you the rules yet, my little playthings. Those sexy things you are wearing aren't actually for your benefit only, nor are they purely decorative. The stockings for example, are actually stockings of control which force you to do what I say. Don't try and take them off, it's quite impossible. The bodice is a rather special item I produced for you, they are the only ones of their kind based on an enchantment I came up with in my youth. They enhance your sexual experiences in every way, every touch and caress of another person will excite you intensely, far more than without. You should thank me for the experience really, it's something I enjoyed frequently when I was younger. The panties, well they have already served their purpose if you take a look at one another."

Looking down at the top of each other's legs, they realised their knickers had disintegrated leaving even less than was there before. Both girls looked up at each other, shocked that the other girl had seen their private parts before covering themselves with their hands! However, even more to their shocked amazement, they both found themselves moving their hand between their legs and stared into each other's eyes as they both sank their middle fingers deep into their soaking wet pussies! A moan of ecstasy came from their lips as they felt the bodice responding to their growing excitement, the silk growing rougher around their nipples, tightening slightly and pinching ever-so gently. The girls felt their sensitive bodies being teased and aroused by the magical garment pulling on their now erect nipples as they inserted another finger into their pussies.

"You dirty sluts! Stop fingering yourselves now!" Bellatrix shouted, secretly enjoying how well this was going; far better than she had imagined. "As I was about to explain, those gloves are known as Wandering Hands, for reasons I'm sure you are now quite aware of." she chuckled. "Now then girls I've got a few little games for you to play this afternoon before your party." the voice said, a cruel laugh following.

Hermione glared at the mirror where she imagined the source of the voice was, her anger quite clear on her face. Anger, and annoyance at having been tricked.

"I'll find you, whoever you are!" she yelled, desperately willing her body to attack the mirror again. Her efforts were in vain however, the stockings exerting complete control over her.

"No you won't sexy, but that's okay. You might even grow to like what you do for my gratification, you wouldn't be the first. This seems like a good time to start. Now then, both of you turn to face each other, stand right up close, put your arms around your friend and then kiss passionately. Do a good job for me now!" Bellatrix laughed, enjoying the power she wielded over these two vulnerable girls.

They followed her orders completely, entwining each other in their arms, their gloved hands stroking gently down the back of tight, revealing bodices. Once more they felt the silk pulling tighter across their chests as their breasts came together, nipples now rubbing together almost unintentionally as they both gasped in pleasure into each other's mouths. Young, innocent tongues crept slowly forwards to touch as their open mouths joined in a beautiful kiss. The taller and slightly older Hermione taking charge without thinking as she pushed her own tongue hard into Ginny's mouth, revelling in the pleasure she felt through her whole body. Tasting this cute little redhead's mouth had been a dream of hers on many occasions, but she had never imagined she would actually fulfill it in such a wondrous way. It was a desire almost matched by the feel of Ginny's stockinged leg sliding between hers, one of her hands sliding down the back of Ginny, through her long red hair, to reach her tiny gym-fit backside. She kept moving her hand down, taking Ginny's leg and pulling it up in between her own widened pair, groaning in ecstasy as she felt that slim, stockinged thigh stroke the insides of her own before feeling it bump up into contact with her hot pussy. Pushing further into Ginny, she moaned softly at the feel of another person on her virgin hole. Already wet, she pushed up against her nubile young friend, and felt her warm skin on her exposed pleasure.

Ginny on the other hand was hating every moment. Far from the vague and gentle pleasures she had envisioned, this was very different and she soon realised that she was not interested in girls at all. She desperately wanted to get away from this situation, but was forced into more and more debauched behaviour as she felt one of her hands take a firm grasp of her best friend's backside, while the other seemed determined to show her what Hermione's far more impressive breasts felt like in detail. She took a nipple between her thumb and finger and squeezed it slightly, eliciting another (to her ears) scared groan from Hermione. Even worse than what was happening to her was that she was also forcing it on her longest known and best friend! She only hoped that Hermione could forgive her...

Bellatrix enjoyed the show as these two girls pleasured each other for her amusement and perverted joy. It was as she had suspected; Hermione was clearly a raving closet lesbian whilst Ginny was a repressed but straight young girl. Time to show them the next bit of fun, she thought as she idly played with her own erect nipples through the soft material of the pink dress that she was still partly wearing.

"That's enough for now ladies," Bellatrix chuckled, her voice echoing briefly inside the mirrored queendom. "I have a different kind of fun for you now." she said seductively, one hand reaching down to feel the dampness spreading from her pussy. "But first; a little magic."

Bellatrix pointed and flicked her wand and in response the bodices of the two girls started to peel downwards revealing their pert young breasts. The material stiffened slightly underneath, acting as a support to push the lovely firm flesh upwards and together much to Hermione's delight as she quickly hid the smile on her face. Ginny's breasts were amazing she thought, so suckable... Ginny wasn't so happy though and quickly covered her breasts with her hands, forgetting about the gloves which quickly came to life in proximity to such a wondrous pair. Instead of covering herself up she had intended she started playing sexily with her breasts, teasing her nipples and holding them out for Hermione to taste! She pushed her hands down, and forced them to her sides where the gloves couldn't misbehave, blushing deeper as she gave her best friend a full frontal view of her naked young body.

"Well if you've had quite enough fun Ginny, I've got something for you to do. I have placed a bottle of moisturising oil in there with you. I want one of you to take this bottle and use it to massage your friend's breasts, making sure they are nicely covered in oil and spending as much time as you like playing with them. You'd like that wouldn't you Ginny, having your lovely little tits fondled by your best friend? Maybe you could play with yourself again while she does it? Imagine those soft hands taking your nipples and squeezing them hard..."

Ginny teared up again, "No please, that's too much! I can't do that to her! She shouldn't have to!"

"Well one of you is going to, but don't worry it's not all one way. Whichever one of you decides they should get played with will have a little task to perform afterwards on their friend. Whichever one of you gets oiled up is going to put these nipple clamps on their little friend. Now grab the oil girls, and get playing. It's fun!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny wanted nothing to do with this whole thing, whereas Hermione didn't want to look like she was enjoying sexually abusing her sweet young friend. The oil looked fine to Ginny, but the clamps looked vicious and painful.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione interrupted, pleading, "my nipples are so sensitive there is no way I can endure having those clamps on them. Your nipples are so small and firm, you probably won't even notice them! My breasts and nipples are so big, it will hurt twice as much I'm sure. Oil my breasts and play with me, and I'll take whatever the next challenge is, would you please?"

The young redhead was always swayed by her older friend's ideas which had never been wrong yet. As much as she didn't want to, she nodded her pretty little head before picking up the bottle and nipple clamps. They were made of metal, and were connected by a short chain. "Okay Hermione, whatever you think is best."

Handing the metal clips over to Hermione, Ginny flicked open the bottle of oil and poured a large measure of the thick, gloopy liquid out into her hand. Her friend thrust her breasts out, ready to accept the tender young hands as they massaged her breasts. Ginny warmed the oil in her hands, rubbing them gently together before lifting them carefully up to the pendulous but firm breasts in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I have no choice." Ginny said dejectedly, looking up into her eyes.

"That's okay Ginny, you carry on and I'll be as gentle as possible with these." Hermione replied; clicking the clamps together, carefully keeping the smile from her face as her eyes gleamed at the prospect.

"Okay, here goes..." Ginny pressed her hands down, sliding them smoothly from the top of Hermione's breasts, bringing them slowly down on a river of oil, shaking as she felt the nipples under her palms, and then between her fingers. The oil felt wonderful on that fabulous bosom, which made Ginny close her eyes at the embarrassing thought of what she was doing. Hermione purred under her friend's gentle ministrations, enjoying the tender touch of her little fingers threading their way around her slick and well-oiled breasts, especially as they flicked her nipples. She felt something between her legs and realised that the now corset-like bodice had grown down and underneath her crotch, wrapping the two girls tightly around their pussies and up at the back joining again above her bottom. The material started again behaving as it had on her nipples earlier, this time tickling her clitoris and pushing up gently and silkily inside her pussy, causing even more erotic feelings as she watched Ginny playing with her breasts.

Becoming aware again of the cold metal in her hand, Hermione brought her hands up under Ginny's little breasts. She could see that Ginny's corset was also pulsing under her pussy and gave it a helping hand by taking her nipples in between her fingers and gently rubbing them, stroking the hard little buds as they grew under her touch. Eager to see what these clips would do, Hermione quietly brought one up and, taking a firm hold of Ginny's breast she quickly snapped one on, causing Ginny to go from ashamedly enjoying the feeling of her secret place being sensually touched to screeching with pain as the clip took firm hold. She jumped back, causing the clip to pull suddenly off again, making Ginny shriek again!

Hermione almost came from the sexual torment she had just seen on Ginny's face, but now that Ginny had taken her soft oily hands from her breasts the moment soon faded to her dismay.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ginny, I slipped and they snapped far too hard! I'll be far more careful next time!" Hermione promised, to the emotionally bruised looking face of her friend.

Ginny looked like she was going to cry, one hand on her breast where it hurt, before suddenly realised that her hand was once more groping her own breast, this time oily and slick. She felt her pussy respond, wetness now dripping round the side of her magical corset and moistening her leg, increasing her humiliation as she felt it. Abruptly stopping, she pulled her hand away from her breast once more.

"Ginny! You've got oil all over your nipple! These clips aren't going to stay on like that, we'll have to get the oil off before I can make them stay on otherwise they'll keep slipping off and hurt even more!" Hermione exclaimed, an idea already forming in her mind. "These gloves will just spread the oil around so I'll have to get it off some other way. I know! I'll suck it off your nipples and then dry them with my gloves. I'm sure that will work!"

"Well if you're sure Hermione..." Ginny said quietly, to which Hermione responded, "Of course I'm sure, now just let me take hold of your breasts and we'll have them dry in no time."

Hermione took Ginny's breast in her hand, and bent gently down until the nipple was only moments from her mouth. She breathed out, watching the nipple twitch slightly from the gentle touch of the warm air as it moved past. Sliding out her tongue, she teased the end of the rigid nipple in front of her, sighing in enjoyment as she moved forwards slightly to suck the entire nipple and some of the surrounding breast into her mouth. Thrilled at the feel of the gorgeous girl's pertness entering her mouth, Hermione took her time sucking Ginny's breasts dry, much to Bellatrix's enjoyment. She sucked and nibbled even as Ginny's tears dripped down her face, on to her neck and then into Hermione's mouth. The slight salty flavour of Ginny's mortified embarrassment woke Hermione from her enjoyment and she backed off, looking up in pleasure at the visibly upset girl. Shocked at her own feelings as her best friend wept, she was torn between wishing that Ginny enjoyed it as much as her, and revelling in the thought of abusing her against her will...

"That should do it I think Ginny, lets try again shall we? I'll just dry them off with my gloves now quickly. You play with my breasts again so that the evil woman out there doesn't complain, and then I'll slowly put these on you. Here we go, one at a time. Take a deep breath, and now..." Hermione talked quietly to Ginny, soothing her as she let the first clip slowly take hold of Ginny's tiny nipples. It gripped tightly, making Ginny shriek again but this time she was able to stay still and not pull away. Taking this as consent, she took her time again on the second breast, enjoying seeing Ginny's tear drenched face as the young girl massaged her breasts still further. "Good girl, you can take it can't you, you can take the pain for me, just keep playing with my nice soft breasts as I hurt you just a little more..." she whispered as the second clip was finally attached, chain dangling down her incredibly pert breasts, nipples still standing to attention even with the chain weighing them down.

"Oh well done girls, you did a marvelous job! I'm so pleased with what you've done. Not too much longer I'm sure until we're done here and you can continue on to your party." said the voice, softly and mockingly surrounding the girls as they stood there in front of each other in their overtly sexual clothing; Ginny's hands still on Hermione's breasts until she realised what she was doing. Hermione's wonderfully round tits now glistened in the rooms soft diffused light, shining from their oily massage.

"Are either of you thirsty? Would one of you like a nice long drink perhaps before we continue? Only one of you gets to have some though I'm afraid."

Ginny spoke up quietly, "I'm quite thirsty, I didn't have a drink this morning at breakfast because I was late. Do you mind Hermione?"

"That's fine Ginny, I had loads to drink this morning. I had several glasses of orange juice while I was studying," Hermione replied, "In fact I'd actually quite like to use the bathroom." she said.

"How convenient!" said the voice, "I think we can take care of both these problems at once! Ginny, lay down on the floor for me please. Good girl, very obedient, I hope those nipple clamps aren't hurting too much. Hermione; kneel down over Ginny for me please, above her face and looking towards her feet. That's right, now take hold of the chain connecting her nipples and lift it up so that it's taut. Perfect. Hold it there for me if you would, but feel free to play with her breasts as well if you like."

Ginny writhed about on the floor in pain as Hermione pulled her nipples up and out, the clamps viciously biting into her hard, erect skin. Each time she wriggled the wrong way it would pull on her nipples even more and make her squeal and wiggle again as her friend looked down upon her mostly naked body. Hermione was enjoying the view of this beautiful young girl laid out in front of her, dressed like somebody from a strip club just to please her erotic desires. She didn't even have to worry about being caught looking as Ginny's view was currently restricted to her backside and dripping pussy.

Hermione loved the way the trapped girl looked, her long stockinged legs running smoothly up to her tightly corseted body and perfectly pointed tits made even pointier with the clamps keeping them upright. She lovingly ran her free, velvet-encased hand along Ginny's neck and down to her breast, taking a nipple between her fingers as she pulled on the chain causing yet more gasps and whimpers from below.

"Now some orders for you, and don't bother trying to resist, it's completely impossible thanks to those wondrous stockings you are both wearing, and very sexy they look too on you both. Ginny, you will look straight up at Hermione's bare, shaven pussy, open your mouth and keep your eyes open so you can see everything that happens. Then reach up with one hand, and hold her cunt lips open with two fingers so that you can see all the beauty inside. That's right, and keep your hands and arm out of the way. Now Hermione, I want you to shuffle your sexy behind back a little bit so that your hot little cunt is positioned directly over your best friend Ginny's sweet and innocent little face. Perfect. Now then Ginny, you were wanting a drink and Hermione here is going to give you one. Why don't you ask her for it, she's got it right there for you." mocked the voice, as Ginny tried to concentrate despite Hermione playing with her nipples and pulling on her nipple clamp chain constantly.

"Hermione, please could you give me a drink?" asked Ginny naively, wondering what kind of drink her friend had. She watched as Hermione's bodice/corset rearranged itself once more, this time revealing her neat little shaven pussy once more. She didn't feel her own bodice change however, which had kept her own private place locked away and had in fact started playing with her once more.

"I, I don't have one, I don't know what she means!" answered Hermione, a little confused as to what the lady in the pink dress wanted her to do.

The voice spoke, "Oh Hermione, you've got plenty to let her drink. Don't be selfish now! Empty yourself for me, piss all over that little harlots face!" laughed Bellatrix, as Hermione helplessly began to pee all over Ginny's face, straight into her open mouth! The cute redhead gagged as mouthful after mouthful of piss emptied over her face, she couldn't help but swallow so that she could breathe no matter how much she wanted it to stop! Hermione hadn't been to the bathroom all day and couldn't stop obeying the voice, peeing more and more as she pulled on the nipple chain making Ginny squirm while she almost drowned in piss.

"Now lift up and piss on her tortured nipples for a moment Hermione, pull on that chain for me and hurt her as you drench her in your piss! Ginny, use your fingers in her cunt to direct the piss at your own nipples so it hurts as much as possible!" giggled Bellatrix, who was now furiously playing with herself, loving every moment of humiliation that the two girls endured.

Hermione obeyed yet again, lifting herself up slightly making the pee flow run first along Ginny's neck, and then over her chest. She wriggled sideways slightly to point her piss at one of Ginny's nipples and she felt the younger girl push her pussy lips slightly, helping guide the stream straight at her aching nipple. Hermione pulled on the chain attached to that nipple harder, making Ginny shriek in pain and Hermione pushed harder at her bladder to really piss as hard as she could so that Ginny would shriek even more. She removed her hand from Ginny's breast and started playing with her own clitoris, trying to tease out another orgasm as she ritually humiliated and tortured her best friend.

Unfortunately for Hermione, the flow stopped before she was able to cum again. She let go of the chain, causing it to jerk and tug on Ginny's abused nipples yet again causing more delightful squeals and wriggling under Hermione. Ginny was still gasping for air, her face and hair soaked in piss and her tears as she blubbed loudly, ashamed beyond belief at what she'd endured because of the evil woman from the dress shop. She still had one hand up holding Hermione's piss drenched pussy flaps open, but had to remove it as Hermione sat slowly down, bringing her pussy still dripping with piss closer and closer to Ginny's mouth. Ginny tried to move but couldn't, she was pinned to the ground by the older and heavier girl who came closer and closer until eventually had clamped Ginny's head firmly between her stockinged thighs, cum and piss mingling in Ginny's mouth as Hermione's pussy kept dripping.

"You have to lick my pussy Ginny, quickly before she gets angry!" Hermione called down, springing Ginny into surprised action. She didn't remember hearing anything from the woman in the pink dress, but she couldn't be sure and so began earnestly cleaning Hermione's dirty cunt. Hermione couldn't believe her luck, being able to trick this naive young slut into eating her pussy had been so easy, and enjoyed herself even more as she started playing with the nipple clamps, pulling up on the chain whenever she felt Ginny wasn't doing her best with her tongue. She had some fun playing, running her hands over Ginny's prostrated body, her own little playground to enjoy while Ginny dutifully tongued her friend's cunt to another joyous orgasm as she hurt Ginny over and over, yanks on the chain alternating with squeezing her clamped nipples to bring the sensation back.

"Girls, stop." the lady spoke, softly this time.

Hermione jumped, forgetting where she'd been for a while, before standing up. Ginny slowly got to her knees and then gradually stood, Hermione looking ravenously at the sexy little redhead, Ginny now staring at the floor, looking ashamed at what she'd perpetrated at the command of the lady in the pink dress.

"Well I certainly enjoyed that, I hope you both did! Now I've got another little task for you, and this time you get to make another choice about what happens. There are a pair of dildos in the room with you. The port keys that you used if you remember. Now both of those are going to get put somewhere fun very shortly. One of you is going to take those two dildos, and have one shoved into your pussy, and the other into your ass. Yes Ginny, right up to the hilt inside your tight virginal ass. And believe me, they are pretty big so they'll hurt. As I'm feeling generous however, I've provided a big tub of lubricant to help get them in. Your friend is going to help with this, and it will be their responsibility to get you wet enough to be fucked. I imagine you'll have to spend some time fingering those tight little pussies of yours before those big cocks will fit in. So that's your choice. One of you is going to have to fuck the other. Of course whoever doesn't play in this round will have to play in the next round. You've got one minute to decide who will take the cock." the voice laughed, echoing around the tiny chamber.

Ginny looked like she was going to cry, staring at the size of the dildo in front of her. It looked enormous, it scared her immensely. "Please say you'll do it, Hermione, there is no way I'll be able to fit that in me! I'll do whatever you need to get them in, just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" she whimpered, still staring at the cock.

Hermione had almost been ready to pin down Ginny and fuck her senseless anyway, but as her lust wore off under the teary gaze of Ginny she relented, and then realised she could have more pleasure this way by directing the little pussy-tease.

"Of course Ginny, I couldn't see my best friend taking those big, hard, long cocks in her tight little pussy, let me do it for you. You'll need to get me really wet however, and you might need to lick me and play with me so that I can stretch wide enough." she said kindly, stroking Ginny's suddenly hopeful looking face.

"Oh really? Thank you so much! I'll do my absolute best! I promise I'll try and make it as painless as possible!" the sweet eighteen year old said with relief as she reached down to pick up the first dildo. "I've never seen anything like this before, have you Hermione?"

A ferocious redness flushed it's way across Hermione's face as she stammered "No! No of course not, I didn't even know they existed...". Thoughts of the contents of her bedside cabinet crept unbidden into her mind before she quickly banished them. "I can't imagine why anyone would want such a thing!"

"I take it you've decided ladies. Now please begin, I want to see both dildos firmly inserted into one of you. Ah I see you've chosen Hermione, probably a wise choice based on what I've seen so far. It should be very easy for Ginny to get you excited shouldn't it Hermione?" spoke the voice, wishing that the stockings of control could also force them to talk instead of just perform actions. It made some of her later plans more awkward, which is why she was having to prepare a whole elaborate ruse to make the evening perfect.

Hermione lay down on the floor, fortunately despite being as reflective as a mirror it was soft and warm to the touch and comfortable to lie on. She pushed herself back until she was against one of the walls, propping her head up so that she could see directly what Ginny was doing. Looking up and around the room she could see the sexily dressed and perfectly bodied redhead from all sides, her pussy gaping in the mirror behind her as she knelt in front of Hermione. She was still very aroused from their earlier clinch, which she'd been secretly disappointed in breaking from, having been so close to an orgasm. These bodices truly were a miracle she thought, they fit the body like a second skin accentuating every curve at the same time as feeling like a dozen pair of hands were touching her body expertly, teasing out every last drop of erotic feeling. She wondered idly if it would be possible to make a full-body version...

"What should I do Hermione?" interrupted Ginny, shooing the thoughts from her immediate attention. She looked into the eyes of the young girl she was about to corrupt as she took every bit of pleasure she could.

"You'll need to lick me, I'm sorry to say. There is no way I'll be able to take those dildos unless you make me cum with your tongue, you'll have to finger my pussy too with at least three of your fingers while you do it. You will need to get me so turned on that I can take them both, although obviously I won't enjoy it! I just want to get out of here so that we can rescue Ron!"

"Yes of course! We must both endure this until we can escape and rescue my brother! Here goes!" Ginny yelled, dropping her eyes to Hermione's pussy and clit. She didn't have any hair unlike between Ginny's own legs. She briefly wondered about that before deciding to be thankful as she opened her mouth and extended her tongue towards Hermione's slit. The heat coming from between Hermione's legs shocked Ginny, but not as much as the strange taste of the gooey liquid that she tasted there.

"That's it Ginny, you can do it!" Hermione cried as she felt the touch of another person on her pussy for the first time. She was eager for more. "Just keep licking it for now, and then put a finger inside me when you're ready!"

Ginny moved her head back down and tasted her best friend once more. It disgusted her intensely, having to abuse her friend like this in order to save her brother. But showing the strength and tenacity that she had become known for she gave her all and thrust her mouth over her friend's private place. Not really knowing what to do, she started by licking Hermione's pussy which got some pleased sounding noises from above, and so she continued. Making a point with her tongue, she slid it as far as she could go into her pussy hole and did her best to fuck with it, but this didn't seem to work.

"Keep your tongue outside, stick your fingers inside!" yelled Hermione, amazed at how good it was feeling. She wrapped her silk stockings around Ginny's body and pulled her closer, trying to get her deeper inside. She felt the young girl's first finger enter her slowly as the softness of her tongue started exploring the outside of her pussy again.

"Yes, that's it! Keep doing that!" she said, her velvet gloved hands reaching for her breasts to stroke and squeeze her sensitive globes and fully erect nipples which were being constantly teased by the magical cloth wrapping them.

"Keep moving your tongue up, and put another finger in! I want you on my clit! Oh Ginny, yes, that's it, oh Ginny Ginny Ginny! Another finger now! Stick them in hard and get that cock ready for me!" she screamed as she rapidly approached her first orgasm from another person. "Keep your tongue right there on my clit and then fuck my cunt with that big cock! Yes, fuck me Ginny, fuck me fuck me fuck meeeeeeee!" she screamed even louder as Ginny quickly removed her fingers and then rammed the dildo into her slightly stretched cunt. It stretched it even further, although Hermione had taken dildos this big before and she screamed again as she violently came from Ginny's tender tongue and rough cock. She let go of her breasts and grabbed Ginny's head, forcing it into her crotch and making her choke on her pussy juice.

Ginny had no idea what she was doing, and just assumed the best way was to simply ram it in as quickly as possible to get the whole unpleasant ordeal over with. So she was surprised when Hermione grabbed hold of her head so roughly, pulling her hair as Hermione squirted into her mouth from the dildo rammed into her pussy. Gagging on the taste and smell of her best friend's juices she tried to pull away from Hermione's vicious treatment of her beloved hair. Looking up, she saw Hermione in what looked like unbelievable agony and began to cry from what she'd put her best friend through because she was too weak and scared to go through it herself. Hermione finally let go as the peak of the orgasm subsided and she looked down into the face of the pleasure goddess who had bestowed such a magical experience on her, only to see the young girl innocently crying.

An unexpected feeling of raw sexual power exploded through Hermione, causing her to cry out once more from another orgasm, making Ginny cry even more. Hermione couldn't believe how excited it made her, knowing that she had made this innocent little girl feel such shame and embarrassment so as to make her cry, even as Hermione rode the wave as she orgasmed once more.

The power scared her a little, but at the same time she couldn't stop herself smiling and wanting to repeat it, and make it even more unpleasant for her best friend next time.

"Oh Ginny, that hurt so much, I almost passed out from the pain as you fucked me with that big cock. And now you're going to have to do it again, but this time in my ass..."

Ginny tried to look away, feeling terrible about what she'd done. But every direction she looked she saw herself in the mirror, with that huge dildo just inches away from her face reminding her of the awful things she had been forced to do.

"I'm so sorry Hermione! I'll make it up to you in any way I can." she said, her eyes still red and wet from tears as Hermione felt the magical dildo start to throb and pulsate inside her soaking wet cunt, feeling like she was still being fucked even as she felt tears from Ginny's pretty face drip on to her pussy.

"Don't worry about it now, Ginny, you've still got more work to do, even though I'm only doing this to help save your brother and save you from the incredible pain as you rip my pussy and ass open." Hermione told her, as she turned over on her front, propping herself up onto her knees and pushing her ass up in to Ginny's face.

Ginny turned away so as not to have to look but once again was instead greeted with multiple views all around of her in her slutty outfit with her mouth just inches away from this girl's other private place, a sight she had never seen before.

"What do I do?" said Ginny again to her friend, "I don't want to hurt you more!"

"You don't have any choice Ginny, you chose to make me take this torture so now you have to go through with it. You're going to have to make my tight, little asshole even wetter than my pussy was to get that big, thick cock inside. And you will need to take your time, don't try and ram it in like you did with my cunt. You'll have to fuck me slowly with it, pushing it in and out, further each time until you can get it all the way in. I think you should start by licking my hole to make it wet, and then use some of your pussy juice on your fingers and stick those in too to help stretch me. I'm sure you can do it!" Hermione panted, already looking forwards to what was about to happen. She thrust her backside up towards Ginny's face, who obediently bent down further and poked her tongue out once more.

Closing her eyes, Ginny moved slowly closer and closer, she could already smell Hermione's pussy which filled the room with a strong odour from all the dreadful things that Ginny had been forced to do to her. Then she felt as her tongue touched the smooth rounded flesh of Hermione's lovely backside that Ginny had admired, wishing her's was also nice and womanly instead of tiny and boylike. Hermione made a slight grunting noise as the tongue touched her hole, dildo simultaneously thrusting in time with Ginny's touch and her nipples roughly and viciously squeezed by her magical bodice. She gasped again with pleasure as Ginny pulled away, then dove back in again, pushing her tongue hard into Hermione's welcoming but incredibly tight hole. Ginny had to work to force her tongue in, making lots of spit to make it wet and take the slight taste away. She plunged one of her gloved fingers into her own pussy, obediently following Hermione's orders, and felt as the glove took control of her hand forcing a second finger into her own tight slit. Her bodice and glove now started working in tandem, making her feel strange as she experienced this level of arousal for the first time in her life.

Hermione saw her friend shoving fingers hungrily into her pussy as Ginny licked at her asshole, always eager to please and to do her best. Hermione brought her feet together slightly, watching herself in the mirror, so that they were underneath Ginny's breasts. Then she pointed the heels inwards a little and positioned them so that as Ginny thrust her tongue and fingers inside herself and her friend, Hermione's stiletto heels poked at her fully erect nipples and clamped nipples, causing the horny but disgusted teen to become even more aroused from her actions. Each time she shoved another finger into her pussy it felt like an electric shock through her as her nipples were roughly caressed by the points of Hermione's shoes and then pulled when the chain caught on something.

The combination of the gloves fucking her cunt, the bodice on her body, the heels on her nipples and the humiliation of having her tongue in her best friend's anus caused her to suddenly cum for the first time, bucking her firm body up as she rammed three fingers deep inside her hole, the material of the glove rubbing against her clit in such a perfect way as she screamed into Hermione's ass. Her friend had been watching this and could see that Ginny was going to cum instead of pleasuring her! So she reached back, grabbed Ginny's long red hair and forced her face deep into her arse cheeks and felt the pretty little girl scream her unwanted orgasm straight into Hermione's fulsome backside.

Shuddering through her climax, Ginny was completely lost for a moment. She had never felt such a feeling before! What on earth was it that could make her feel such a way? It must have been the magic clothing that had been forced on her she decided, once again feeling the humiliation of her situation as her tongue forced more of her spit into her best friend's asshole. Forcing herself to pull her fingers out of her own pussy, she brought her hand up, deftly avoiding the sharp stiletto heels that kept poking her and making her feel that electric feeling again, coursing from her nipples to her crotch. Removing her tongue from Hermione's hole, she plunged her cum-slicked gloved fingers in, eliciting yet more gasps from her best friend. She felt terrible once more, ashamed of her actions as she fucked that tight little ass-pussy with first one and then two of her fingers.

Hermione on the other hand was much happier now that Ginny, the little slut, had stopped pleasuring herself long enough to get Hermione ready for her next cock. The dildo in her cunt was still magically moving by itself, thrusting slightly in and out in time with her once again mounting pleasure. She now had one of her hands down underneath her playing with her clit as she watched the tiny girl behind her diligently fingering her ass, all the while on the edge of tears once more.

"That's it Ginny, you can do it!" she encouraged, "See if you can get another finger in!"

Realising that she had only made two of her fingers wet with her pussy juice, she pulled her hand back and prepared to violate her private area again. Then she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh! The lubricant! It's right here, I could use that instead, I'm sure that will be much better than my naughty wetness!" she cried, massively relieved that she wouldn't have to humiliate herself in front of Hermione and the strange woman again.

"Oh yes of course, yes use that, and you'll probably be able to get that cock in me much more easily. Use lots of it, that's right, all over your hands and then get inside me again, yes, put another finger in, oh Ginny that's it, mmm fuck my arse with your fingers and get me really wet ready for your cock, I want it inside me now!" Hermione begged, eager to receive yet more pleasure, although still shocked at how much she was enjoying using Ginny, and even more shocked at how much she wanted another cock inside her! She had never had anything in her backside before, but now with the first cock still fucking her pussy and the feeling of her bodice grabbing her body, breasts and nipples she couldn't wait for it. Even the occasional feel of Ginny's silk-covered body rubbing against her sheer clad legs felt like lightning going straight to her pussy as the cute redhead shoved a fourth finger deep inside her.

"Yes, yes now!" she cried, spreading her legs as wide as she could. Ginny shoved the whole end of the dildo into the big tub of lubricant, scooping up as much as possible then lifted it up to Hermione's now wet and slightly gaping ass-pussy. Pressing the end of the cock up against Hermione's ass, it slid around a little as Ginny tried to make it go in to the too small hole.

"It's too big!" wept Ginny, causing Hermione to reach around behind and take hold of Ginny's hand, still clasping the huge phallus.

"No it's not, you can do it Ginny!" Hermione encouraged, guiding the smaller girls hand as she inserted the end of the cock into her hole, grunting as they both pushed together.

"Remember, you're going to have to fuck me with it Ginny, a bit at a time!" Hermione told her, eager more than ever for yet more pleasure.

"I don't know what you mean! I don't know how to fuck!" sobbed Ginny, wanting to help her friend but not knowing how.

"Just push it in slowly, then out a little, then in more, then out and in and keep going. Keep putting more lubricant on it, and push it in more than you pull it out. It'll be in before you know it and we can get out of here!" Hermione instructed, hand still over Ginny's helping her keep the dildo straight as she forced it in further. "Yes, good girl, that's it, now push it in some more, oh yes, good slut, fuck my ass..." Hermione continued talking as Ginny eased the dildo in and out of the ever widening ass in front of her.

Ginny couldn't believe how much of this was going inside her best friend's ass, and felt massively relieved that it was Hermione taking this harsh punishment instead of her as she pushed harder and harder, forcing the cock further into the groaning and writhing body in front of her. She kept feeling those sexy stiletto heels stroking her nipples through the soft silk of her bodice, a constant distraction as she kept wanting to play with them and suck on the long black leather heels as her own bodice continued to caress her own wet pussy.

She was now feeling a little jealous of Hermione, those two cocks looked like a lot of fun even though their size scared her. She kept pushing and pulling, gradually working the dildo further and further up Hermione's ass while all the time her friend kept talking to her.

"Yes, give me more, fuck me with that big cock you dirty slutty cunt, fuck me harder you bitch yes yes yes I'm going to fuck you so hard you fucking whore..." she continued, all the while Ginny stayed where she was, slowly working the cock in until it was completely inside Hermione. As she pushed the last inch, Hermione screamed as she came, over and over again from the feeling of being completely fucked in both her holes. She had been watching Ginny the whole time, and had enjoyed calling her all those names and watching her sad little face as she dutifully did what she'd been told.

Finally finished, the two girls relaxed slightly. Ginny sat up, moving away from her terrible ordeal at Hermione's now packed full ass and pussy. One of her nipple clamps had fallen off in the excitement, something that didn't go unnoticed. Not by the mysterious lady however, it was Hermione who noticed the missing attachment. She had turned around, still on her knees, before gradually working her way up to standing, Ginny giving her a helping hand as the two dildos shifted inside her causing stars of pain and pleasure to sparkle in her vision. Looking into Ginny's eyes, and without saying a word, she reached over to the dangling metal chain, took the clip between her fingers, squeezed the spring inwards and then, holding Ginny's breast with one hand she reattached the nipple clamp causing fresh tears to flow down Ginny's freckled face. Hermione simply turned away, leaving Ginny feeling rejected by her friend because of those horrible and disgusting things she had done to her. She turned her eyes once more to the floor, only to be greeted with a perfect view of Hermione's fully plugged pussy and anus.

"Oh bravo girls, well done. Genuinely I'm impressed, I didn't think that would have been possible given how little Hermione loves cock, and how Ginny is still an innocent young virgin. Still, you two have always been nothing but surprising. Taking a pair of giant cocks would never have been an issue for a pair of little sluts like you. Now the last game, and I promise this is the last. You'll be back and at your party before you know it! But I want you to really do a good job on this last bit of fun. I'll need you facing each other for this, now Ginny get down on your knees and watch this little piece of magic." Cruella told them, waving her wand once and pointing it at Hermione's stuffed pussy.

Having no idea what to expect, Hermione was shocked to suddenly feel both the cock in her pussy and ass start to move. They slowly began pulling their way out before pushing back in again, just a little but enough to fill make her eyes fly open at the unusual sensation. Her bodice as well grew back down from front and back, meeting underneath her between her legs and forming a firm, leathery cover to the front. She couldn't see this, only Ginny was there to be relieved by seeing those awful things covered up as they abused her best friend who was probably now very upset with her for not having taken anywhere near as much as Hermione. This was soon to change however, as evidenced by a growing weight pulling on Hermione's crotch, who opened her eyes to look down and see another big cock like the ones she had inside her, but this time jutting out from her crotch right over her pussy! It didn't look very real, which she was secretly pleased about not being a fan of real penises, but felt firm and hefty when she took hold of it at the base. Looking up from it, Ginny's face was right in front of her cock, mouth and eyes open in shock at what she'd just seen.

"You know what to do Hermione. Use her." commanded the voice, giving Hermione no choice. "Fuck her mouth, then bend her over and fuck her pussy. Use her as your own personal cunt, rape her holes, tell her what you think of her as you do it. And Ginny you are going to tell her how much you love her big cock as it violates you repeatedly, I want to hear you begging for it deep inside you, as often as possible. When I think you've done a good enough job to my satisfaction I'll let you go. So make it convincing!"

"I guess we'd better do a good job Hermione, please don't hurt me though, I can see you're mad at me because of those vulgar, repulsive things I had to do to you. We'll be home soon I'm sure!" Ginny pleaded, her eyes begging for forgiveness from the now stern looking woman above her. "Open wide." was her only response, as Hermione thrust her crotch forwards obscenely, pushing her cock up against Ginny's mouth. Obedient as always, Ginny opened her mouth but cried once more as Hermione took her young friend's mouth and used it as a fresh pussy for her new and scary looking cunt-stick.

Putting one hand on either side of Ginny's head, Hermione threaded her fingers through that luscious red hair, enjoying the feeling of power as she thrust her dildo deep into Ginny's little mouth, smiling as the young girl gagged from having the huge member forced to the back of her throat. She kept pushing, not letting up as Ginny gagged over and over, forcing tears out of her even more before finally letting go, allowing Ginny to breathe, gasping big mouthfuls of air as quickly as she could. Hermione took advantage of Ginny's distraction and wide open mouth by pooling up a mouth of her own saliva and then spitting it as hard as she could towards Ginny's face. Some of it went in to her mouth, but most ended up splattered all over the young girls surprised looking face, shocked at what her best friend had just done to her!

"Tell me how much you love my cock and spit you little whore!" Hermione thundered, "say thank you for my gift!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much, I love your spit and your cock, I'm sorry! Please may I have more?" stuttered Ginny, thinking that Hermione must be talking this way as ordered by their captor and followed suit as best as she could.

"Good little slut, but your mouth is boring me, I'm going to fuck that tight little cunt of yours. It's not going to be tight for long though after I've raped it with my huge cock. Now spread your legs, open your slut-hole with your fingers for me and then beg me to fuck you." demanded Hermione, having long given up worrying about what the woman in the pink dress wanted. Now she was just after her own pleasure.

Ginny lowered her head to the floor and moved her legs slightly apart, incredibly ashamed and humiliated that her first time was going to be a lesbian rape. Her bodice had already magically moved out of the way, uncovering her virginal vagina which she gingerly spread open with her fingers for Hermione to use.

"Please Hermione, use my naughty place however you want!" she whispered, barely heard by Hermione.

"Not good enough, I want you to beg properly and loudly for my cock. Tell me you want my big, fat cock rammed hard into your tight fuck-hole! And call me Mistress Granger!" she replied, eager to begin but wanting to extend the humiliation as long as possible.

"Yes Mistress Granger! I'm sorry! Please ram your big, fat cock hard into my tight fuck-hole! I want your cock so much, please fuck me with it in my cunt!" Ginny cried out loud, then screamed as she felt the huge dildo push her fingers out of the way and enter her pussy.

"Much better, although I'm sure you can do better! Now make me want to fuck you harder and tell me how much you love having me inside you! You fucking little whore, you naughty little girl, I'm going to fuck you til you scream, now take my cock!" Hermione yelled almost incoherently as she rammed her thick penis in hard, forcing Ginny's face down into the floor as she took the entire length of the cock in one go!

Bellatrix couldn't believe her luck, this was going even better than planned. She brought herself to orgasm one last time as she watched the two girls fuck each other senseless before bringing the plan to it's fruition. "That's it girls, fuck each other hard! Tell me how much you love it! You'll be out of here soon!" she yelled out, then cast her final spell.

"Take it, take it you fucking little whore, you love my cock don't you, tell me slut!" Hermione shouted, followed by Ginny screaming "Yes, oh yes I love it Mistress Granger, please fuck me harder like the naughty girl I am, I can't get enough of your big hard cock!".

Hermione kept going forcing the big dildo in deep and hard, "Good little bitch, I'm going to fuck your ass next!" continued Hermione, followed by a different but familiar voice, "Hermione? Ginny?"

Her pelvis still thrusting the obscenely large cock deep into Ginny's wet cunt, Hermione blearily looked up to where the voice had come from, shortly followed by Ginny who also lifted her head after realising she was no longer being fucked.

It was Ron! And... Harry! And all her other friends that had been invited to the party! Realising they had been unwittingly teleported once more both girls disengaged and then stood, simultaneously reaching with their hands to cover their nakedness, completely forgetting what happens when their gloves go near naked flesh...

Epilogue

The door opened slowly, pushed quietly open by an extended wand. Once open, a shadow quickly moved inside and pulled the door closed, then began moving slowly and stealthily towards the single high backed chair in the room, currently facing away from the door and towards the open fireplace. The chair span around, revealing Bellatrix sitting in her more customary black leather ripped dress and thigh length stiletto heeled boots.

"So you found me then, just like you said you would." spoke the dark witch, her fingers idly tracing a pattern in her stocking top seams.

"I always do what I say."

"And yet I still sit here. And if my ears don't deceive me there isn't an army of wizards here to arrest me." the witch taunted.

"You know why I'm here." said Hermione, moving out of the shadows.

"Of course I do dear, you were my entire reason for coming here. Ginny was just a piece of sport, something for you to destroy as you realised your true destiny."

"And what destiny would that be?" Hermione demanded, feelings mixing and bubbling inside her as tried to be assertive despite her previous actions.

Bellatrix smiled, "To control other people for fun and to act out your sexual desires without restriction of course. Can you think of anything better to do with your life?"

"Not right now, no. Until you show me how to make one of those bodices that is..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll be more than happy to share my secrets with you, my darling eager and deviant Hermione." spoke Bellatrix, her salivating expression opening her eyes wide. "Those stockings, corset and gloves are but a few of the fun toys I've invented over the years."

Hermione blushed, half in embarrassed memory and half in sexually charged excitement of those same memories. "They were certainly very... potent. I didn't even know such items could be made. They have never been mentioned in any book I've read."

"Well of course not. The kind of wizard who spends their time writing instruction manuals for students isn't the kind of person who would know what to do with one of my Oral Fixation Lollies."

"Oral what lollies? What are they?"

"A pleasant and sweet tasting treat on a stick that makes the person sucking it gradually more addicted to finding long, thick and firm objects to put in their mouths. If you have too many you end up dreaming about sucking cock your every waking moment, at least the moments when you aren't in fact sucking on one. Works on men and women, straight or gay. There are equivalent lollies for cunnilingus and even eating assholes." Giggled Bellatrix, "I had a little coterie of shemale escorts once, all straight, all turned by me into dress-wearing whores for my amusement."

Hermione kept her straight-faced demeanour and brushed aside Bellatrix's comments. "Well for now I just need something simple to start with, a few toys for Ginny and then some extras in case an opportunity presents itself. I have been trying to decide who my next conquest should be after I have myself deep inside Ginny's body and soul."

"I will prepare a little goodie bag for you then my dear, and also the recipes and ingredients for some other things you can make yourself. But everything comes at a cost, my sweet little sadist." giggled the seated woman, her fingers stroking the air towards Hermione, her hand turning and finger now gesturing the younger witch towards her.

"There's always a price to pay when the rewards are so high, I suppose. But one day you will be the one submitting to my will, I swear. You will crawl to me and beg for my touch." Hermione held her head high, defiant in the face of this more sexually powerful woman. She kept it held high even as she knelt, eyes locked with Bellatrix.

The elder witch grinned even wider. "On that day I will serve you and take my punishment, ready to be used and abused by your hand. And I will enjoy it. Now however," Bellatrix flicked her skirt across her lap, revealing a large, thick and pointed dildo thrusting upwards from between her legs. "Why don't you take a seat right here on my lap, and sit quietly as I fuck your Muggle-born brains out and whisper to you all of my tricks."

"Feeling better yet?" came a familiar voice from behind Hermione, spooking her slightly. She swivelled round, barely wincing at all now from that athletic evening with Bellatrix a week ago.

"Oh hi, Ron. Yes I recovered pretty quickly after a potion from Doctor Ragazzi." Hermione said quickly, before losing interest. Her attention drifted back to the book she had been studying, Practical Magical Toys, the latest in a series of books she had read covering all aspects of magical artifact creation.

The information and recipes given to her by her secret Mistress had stimulated some wild dreams, but as of yet she still had to make even a single one of the "toys" so described. Her fundamentals were completely lacking, magical objects were a whole field that was simply not taught at Hogwarts. She couldn't imagine how something like the Marauders Map could have been created by a student.

Other longer term plans had also started to crystallize for her. She knew she wanted more slaves than just Ginny, who was beautiful but extremely soppy, and had started making a short list. It seemed sensible to start with individuals who could be easily manipulated, even blackmailed, who could then help find others…

"Hermione! I'm over here not in your book!"

She jumped again, her momentary distraction gone. "Sorry Ron, what were you saying?"

Hermione's eyes fixed on Ron again, his voice lost to a stutter as he felt her gaze on him. "Oh. Um, I um… The dance! Yes, the dance! Do you want to go? With me I mean? To the dance?"

A grin spread across Hermione's face, which was slowly mirrored on Ron's face. Until that is, a sharp burst of laughter came from Hermione which devastated Ron's smile. Ron had never stopped pursuing Hermione, even after the shocking afternoon of Ginny's birthday party and watching open-mouthed as she hammered that huge cock deep into his sister, Hermione calling Ginny a whore the whole time.

"I'm sorry Ron, I wasn't planning on going to the dance so I can't go with you. I have to study, as you can see from all these books." Hermione smiled weakly at him, knowing it was yet another in a long line of rejections. But Ron was so pathetic, she didn't want to go to a dance with him, ever.

"Oh right, yeah the dance is probably going to be rubbish. I doubt I'll go anyway. Was just asking in case you were bored or something." Ron mumbled a bit, clearly desperate to get away from his latest humiliation.

Hermione paused, observing his crestfallen face. Just like Ginny, pathetic and easily controlled, she thought. An obvious thought hit her before she even had time to think it through. Easily controlled! Her next victim! She needed time to think… Her hand shot down into her bag and rooted around, pulling out one of the Pussy Licking Lollies. He may as well spend the time until he sees her next fantasising about going down on her and becoming addicted to having his tongue in her pussy, just like his sister...

"Here, have these Ron. I made them myself just for you. I think they're delicious, could you finish them all and then see me tomorrow night at my place. Ginny will be out, and I want to talk to you about something… personal."

Ron hopped from foot to foot, nerves wracking him as he waited. Something personal she had said. What could it be? His imagination had been running wild all day, and his dreams last night had been so vivid and yet so strange. Weird scenes of sausages that he wanted to eat, but they seemed to go on forever, filling his mouth and then his throat. But they didn't choke him, and he seemed to just want more and more of the sausages. Bigger. Longer. Thicker. Tastier. Such a weird dream.

Finally he heard creaking from inside, then footsteps, and finally the door opened. Hermione stood there, feet firmly planted to her sides, an imposing figure in front of Ron. He felt very small in front of her, even more so than normal as she stood tall in the doorway wearing a pair of black and incredibly shiny heels. He gulped as his eyes slowly followed her stockinged legs up towards a shockingly short black leather skirt.

Hermione slowly crossed her legs, moving one in front of the other, her heeled foot travelling slowly up as her stockings slid over each other. In the silence Ron could hear the silky material thrumming as the threads stroked against threads. He emitted a slight noise as he caught sight of the heel tips, followed by the long, hard, suckable…

"Ron!" Hermione barked, jolting him out of his revery. He started, head swivelling up revealing wide-eyed awe and shock. He had always fancied Hermione but had never thought of seeing her in such incredibly seductive and sexual clothes. "Get in here now!"

Ron simply nodded, keeping his head down so that Hermione hopefully wouldn't see his flustered face. Hermione spun round elegantly on one heel, the leather of her skirt lifting slightly as she turned, and headed back inside into the dark corridor. Ron stumbled after her, eyes drawn down the seam of Hermione's stockings to her shoes once more. "Something personal," he thought to himself, "I hope it's really personal!"

"In here." came Hermione's voice into Ron's spinning world. She gestured into her room, pointing at the bed. "Sit there and remove your shoes."

Ron did as he was told, perching himself on the bottom of the bed before rapidly losing his shoes to the floor. His mouth was still agape at the way Hermione was dressed. He'd never seen a woman dressed like that before, and certainly not one as beautiful as Hermione. The closest was when he'd had a brief glimpse of Hermione furiously fucking Ginny at that party…

"Now." started Hermione, standing over Ron next to the bed, "As a woman I have certain needs. I am looking for somebody who can provide me sexual pleasure, in exactly the way I specify. They will be quiet and compliant and perform to my standards, and in return I offer this." Hermione lifted one foot, and placed it down quickly in between Ron's legs and then gestured with her hand to indicate down the length of her body. "Do you think you are capable of servicing my needs?"

"Um, er, um, yes! Yes definitely! I'd love to do that with you! Anything you want!" Ron stammered, barely able to contain his excitement. "I'll do exactly what you say, any way you want! Just tell me what you want me to do!"

Hermione nodded at him, pushing forwards with her foot, the patent leather tips of her shoe pressing into Ron's crotch. He squealed slightly, a small smile crossing Hermione's face before she placed her foot back on the floor. "Excellent. Lie back on the bed, face up. Did you enjoy licking those lollipops? I hope so. Now it's time to apply that to licking my pussy instead. Consider this your first test."

Watching quietly for the few seconds it took for Ron to scoot backwards, Hermione watched passively, wondering how effective those lollipops had been. According to Bellatrix, three of those lollies in such a short timeframe should have made Ron into a cunnilingus king. He should be salivating at the prospect of spending any amount of time under her pussy, and Hermione was very happy to give that to him. Once she had taken his (presumed) virginity, she would play him until she could use one of her new magical items to take complete control of him, an even more powerful control than the already extreme amount of control her sex gave her. She knelt up on the bed, legs and heels either side of Ron's legs, before moving gradually forwards and sliding her stockinged legs along Ron's body. She could only imagine his excitement at this situation.

Arms frozen, unable to cope with what was happening to his young body by this equally young woman, Ron just lay still, hands flat to the bed. Hermione took one, resting the palm on her thigh. "You'll need to hold on to me while I ride your face, boy. Show me what your tongue can do for me, make me want you, make me want your cock inside me!"

She pushed forwards a little further, knees now either side of Ron's increasingly glowing cheeks, before slowly, tantalisingly lifting the hem of her leather skirt. She teased him with the rough edges, drawing them across his skin before flipping it suddenly up and revealing herself to him. Ron's first sight of a woman's neatly trimmed and immaculate pussy was now right in front of his face, a beautiful and intimidating sight. One more push and she was on top of his face, her skirt now neatly covering him. "Get on with it, fuck me with your tongue!"

Hermione ground herself into Ron's face, pushing down to get as much of his tongue as she could across and inside her pussy. She wiggled and cajoled but didn't seem to be getting anywhere. "Eat my pussy, bitch!" She yelled, grabbing hold of his hair and pulling him in even closer to her. His tongue seemed limp, and every time he came near her clitoris he seemed confused about what to do. "Try just sucking on it, lick it, anything!"

After a few minutes of Ron's poor attempt at pleasing Hermione, she gave up. She rocked backwards and looked down at his messy hair across his face. "Well that's not going to please, I hope you're better with your cock. I'm going to kneel here, I want you to take me from behind and fuck me as hard as you can. It had better be good, your tongue was useless."

Ron nodded excitedly, bounding up and pulling his trousers off as Hermione faced away from him on the bed. She spread her legs wide enough for Ron to get in close, then waited for his entrance. Ron gently lifted her skirt out of the way, and then lifted his penis up and gradually brought it in close to Hermione's tight and beautiful ass. "Oh wow…" was all he could say as he slid his cock in between her cheeks.

Hermione knelt on the bed, waiting for her pussy to be filled up. She had only had sex with women before, specifically Bellatrix and Ginny, and had been longing to discover what a real cock felt like. Ron's failure with his tongue was surprising, although she could understand that a woman would be better for going down on her. She imagined that a real penis would be a completely different experience however, far different to the strap-on that Bellatrix enjoying fucking her with. Knowing that your pleasure and theirs was mixed together, that they were at some point going to shoot a hot load of cum into you…

"What are you waiting for, Ron? I can feel you bumping against my backside but I haven't felt anything inside me yet. Are you waiting for a permission slip from McGonagall or something?" she said, flicking her hair back and looking around at him. He clearly looked like he was trying to have sex with her, what was going on? "Are you even in me yet?"

"Um, yes Hermione! I'm in I think, I'm not sure…" said Ron, who was by now looking extremely red-faced. "Can you feel that?" he said, pushing himself in with his hand.

"All I can feel is your hand Ron. Just stop and let me try. Hands behind your back, right now!"

Hermione swivelled round, sitting herself on the edge of the bed and pushing Ron back. She looked down at him, blinked a few times, and then looked harder. Ron tried crossing his hands in front of himself but Hermione swatted them back out of the way. "Hands behind your back right now young man! What are you hiding? Why have you hidden your cock between your legs?"

"I haven't Hermione, honest, it's right there…" Ron trailed off, unsure what to say next. He stood there, red-faced and hands wringing behind his back as Hermione peered even closer at this crotch.

"Legs apart. Now!" she barked, reaching in with a hand to pull his cock forward. But it wasn't there. She ran her hand up to see if it was hiding at the back, but no. Then she realised it had been there all the time, but was just so tiny she could barely make it out. "Is that your penis there, Ron? That tiny thing? Does that even count as a penis? It's smaller than my little finger." Stifling a giggle, Hermione flicked it with her little finger. "Well it's no wonder I couldn't feel it. I doubt anybody could feel something that pathetic. Is it hard? Does it get harder if you play with it?"

Ron's face was once more crestfallen, he always had known he was small down there but had hoped it wouldn't matter to one of his best friends. Now he was standing here stuttering and having to try and explain why he was too small to please her.

"Don't bother talking, it doesn't matter. You can't please me with your tongue, you can't please me with what I'm going to call your penis even if it doesn't look like one. You're an embarrassment Ron. Completely pathetic, you'll never please a woman with that in your trousers. Put your clothes on and go. Don't say a word, just leave."

Hermione contemplated what had happened. Perhaps not enough of the lollies? While a very sad Ron dressed she went to her bag. Pulling out the bag of cunnilingus lollies, she went to grab the last couple. Except… there were too many. She double checked, and sure enough there were 6 left instead of just three. How was that possible? She only had 6 of each and Ron had already taken half. Realisation dawned as Hermione checked the other bags. She had given him the wrong ones! Grabbing the last of the Oral Fixation Lollies she turned back to Ron quickly.

"I'm sorry Ron, that was very rude of me. Let me have a think about things and we can try again tomorrow maybe? I'd really like to see you cum, so how do you feel about a blowjob?" Hermione asked sweetly, pushing the lollies into his hand.

Ron looked up from his slumped shoulders, already unwrapping one of the addictive candies. In a quavering and unsure voice he said "Well, um, yes I would like a blowjob Hermione. Do you think I could have one?"

"Oh definitely Ron! I'm quite excited at the thought of you and a mouth full of nice hard cock. Yes suck on that lolly and come back tomorrow, dream of sucking on thick, hard, cum-filled cock for me. I mean dream of thick, hard cum-filled cocks being sucked for me. Here's a pair of my favourite silky pink undies as well, and a pair of stockings, wear them home and keep them on all night and then wear them back here tomorrow. No arguments, and no playing with yourself! I'll know if you do, and I need you horny and desperate for me, just keep thinking about licking the shafts of rigid penis and then see me tomorrow night."

Ron's sister, Ginny, was at home cooking as per normal when Hermione arrived home. She deposited some overdone eggs, some underdone sausages and some regular tomatoes onto a plate just as her roommate opened the front door.

"Ginny! Ginny, come here now!" came the yell as Hermione stomped through into the apartment. After the events with Bellatrix some months earlier they had decided to get a place together. Trying to talk to anybody else about what had happened had just led to accusations and even more salacious stories about them until they decided it was easier to just ignore it all and move in together. It didn't stop any stories, but it did at least give them a place of peace.

Their respective personalities had inevitably led to their current domestic roles, with Ginny the desperate-for-approval housewife and Hermione the firm and demanding house Mistress.

One evening in the apartment Ginny had confessed during one of her crying sessions with Hermione that she still dreamed of that day, and the things she had done and had done to her. She had found it hard to process the emotions and was now dreaming of things she had never even thought of before. They spent a long evening together talking, before Hermione suggested they act some of her dreams out, as a way of helping her get through it.

Hermione had no intention of letting this opportunity go however, instead she used this as an excuse to pursue some of her own fantasies, using Ginny as a simultaneously willing and unwilling sexual slave. They started with Ginny lying on the bed, wearing the magical control lingerie from the Chamber, and Hermione watched and listened as Ginny masturbated for her, the pretty young redhead reciting her fantasies and dreams as she played with her pussy.

"Coming!" She yelled, the plate of food in her hand as she pushed through the door to the living room. The hinges squeaked as they swung in, Ginny getting the plate onto the table as quickly as possible. "I made sausages!"

"That's very nice Ginny," said Hermione, seating herself at the table, "do you have any plans for this evening?"

"Nothing specific, was just going to be here catching up on things. I'm still working on that application…"

"I've got other plans. We have let your therapy sessions lapse, so I will need you in your room, in your whore clothes, tied up on your bed. I also want you gagged and blindfolded, with a plug inside you. Oh, use the penis gag, that would be more appropriate and that will be sufficient while you wait for me. I have some ideas of things that should help you."

Ginny blushed, dipped her head and silently went back to the kitchen, leaving her Mistress to eat. Her nipples had hardened as Hermione gave her instructions, and she stroked them slightly as she made her own food, whistling quietly.

Later that evening, with his sister unknowingly tightly trussed up in her room, Ron once more approached Hermione's back entrance. He was still sucking the last lolly, and had been savouring it slowly for sometime now. There were a couple of girls on the way who had pointed and laughed at him sucking on it, but he didn't care. He loved the taste and the feel of the long, hard lolly in his mouth, and the feeling of the stockings on his legs and the panties covering his cock kept him very distracted. It had been incredibly difficult for Ron not to play with himself last night, the memories of Hermione's ass bent over the bed as he held his cock in between her cheeks battled with the immediately following awful memory of Hermione laughing at his tiny cock.

But maybe things were looking up. He had bumped into Hermione in the day, who had smiled at him and grabbed him between the legs when nobody was looking. "Still wearing my underwear Ron?" Her smile vanished, "Show me, right now." she had demanded, in the middle of the library.

Ron's immediate thought was "is she joking?" but even as that thought went through his mind, his hands were already undoing his trousers, and made to pull them down.

Hermione quickly snatched his belt just in time before he showed the whole school he was wearing stockings and her underwear, luckily remembering how effective those Submissive Stockings were. "That's quite okay Ron, I believe you! Don't be so eager to get naked in front of everyone!" she giggled, running her hand down and squeezing his crotch. "Did you eat all those lollies?"

"Still got one left, they're delicious! Do you have any more for me to suck on?" Ron said, quickly fastening his trousers closed again.

"Oh I have plenty for you to suck on Ron, you're going to really enjoy tonight, I'll make you enjoy yourself." Hermione smiled and winked at him, "You haven't masturbated have you? I did tell you there would be no playing with yourself from now on. You are only allowed to cum when I instruct you to."

Ron blushed yet again, he couldn't believe what she was saying! "Um, no Hermione, I didn't do anything, you know. With my thingy."

"Good. I'll see you tonight." She said as she smiled brightly again, and then left.

But that was earlier. Now it was time, he was actually going to have a blowjob! From Hermione! He couldn't believe his luck, and all he had to do was wear her underwear, that wasn't hard to do. Steeling himself, Ron strode the last steps and knocked on the door once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop struggling Ron, you're making my rope work all messy. And don't talk, it annoys me. You really are looking *much* sexier now you know, I can't wait to see you enjoying a nice blowjob."

Hermione reached down between Ron's legs and stroked his penis with her finger, his body wiggling on the chair from her touch. She ran her hand down his smooth legs and smiled hungrily, "It's remarkable what a difference it has made. All I had to do was just remove all your body hair with that spell and dress you up a little. You're like a different person, so deliciously sexy, you are turning me on so much!"

Ron squirmed in his seat, remembering the feeling as Hermione tantalisingly ran her fingers and wand over his body. It was only some minutes later that he realised she had cast a depilatory spell on him, his entire body painfully sucking in all his hair and leaving him completely smooth. He couldn't deny that it made the feeling of Hermione's hands on his legs even more incredible as she pulled stockings up his legs, carefully stroking and straightening them out. His silky pink frilly underwear felt good too, the sensation of his little "clitoris" stroking on the soft material was delightful, even if he was embarrassed about being made into a sissy.

Not that he could have stopped Hermione removing his hair. After getting him in the house she had made him undress, and then gently stroked her fingers all over his body, teasingly arousing him until he was putty in her hands. She had convinced him very quickly with promises of more pleasure coming. All he had to do was to put on just one, and one more, and another, item of clothing for her. "So sexy," she had said, "it makes me so hot and wet thinking of you in these sexy clothes…"

Now Ron was tied to a chair, dressed completely as a girl, smooth, hairless body and horny as hell. Hermione was wearing that same sexy outfit from the day before, stiletto heels and stockings with a leather skirt. A crisp and very tight white blouse with her cleavage on show. Ron was more aroused than he could ever remember.

"I had thought it was a shame you have such a tiny cock Ron, but now I'm not so sure. I think I like you this way more. You know, I think Ginny's clitoris is bigger than your "penis". But that's okay Ron. I think we both know that you'd never be able to please a woman in bed even if you had a normal sized penis. You're just not attractive in that way." Hermione's finger continued massaging Ron's cock, letting her fingernails tease the inside of his legs.

There had been a fairly continual theme now of Ron's tiny penis and how he wouldn't be able to satisfy a woman. The hypnotic and suggestive power of the Submissive Stockings combined with Hermione's constant statements and arousal were pushing Ron further and deeper into submission. Every time she told him something it became wedged in his mind, reinforcing her instructions more and more.

"You're so pretty like this Ron, with your lovely long hair brushed out straight and a pretty bow too. You are such a pretty girl, a pretty and sexy girl, you love being a girl, it's all you want to be, isn't it? Tell me you like being a girl, and I'll make sure you have a blowjob. Tell me what you want!" giggled Hermione, her fingers stroking his hair.

"I really want a blow…" began Ron, quickly cut off by Hermione flicking his little cock painfully with her finger.

Hermione stood in front of him, legs wide, a furious look on her face, her most school mistress of all looks. "Ron how dare you! Behave! You want to be a good girl for me, you want to make me happy, you want to be a sexy girl, and only then can we talk about your obsession with sucking cock!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm just sooo horny! It feels so good when you touch me like that!" Ron caught the look on Hermione's face again, "Sorry! I mean I want to be a good girl and a sexy girl and I want to make you happy and I really want a blowjob!"

"That's a good girl. Just keep saying in your head: I am a good, obedient, slutty girl and will do everything Hermione tells me." Hermione leaned in close and whispered into his ear as she began stroking Ron through his silky panties once more.

Ron groaned, murmuring "Yes Hermione, I'll be a good girl." quietly, his eyes closed.

Hermione whispered again, "Such a good girl, such a slutty girl, you want to make me happy, you'll get so much pleasure if you do what I say." continuing her soft hypnotic tone into his ear. She could see he was going further and further into the sexual trance, the magic of the stockings and the panties taking effect.

She hadn't planned originally on giving those silky French knickers to Ron. They had been destined for someone else to join Hermione's submissive club, maybe Luna or Cho, but then Ron and his "clitoris" had made itself known to her. While the stockings made the wearer submissive and unable to resist direct orders from the person who activated their magic, the panties were more subtle. They made it very easy to put the wearer into a hypnotic trance, and suggestible on a much stronger, deeper level. The stockings would make Ron obey now, but the panties would control his mind forever.

"Such a good girl, you are making me happy by obeying me, you are making me happy by being a girl, by being a slutty girl. Slutty girls get rewarded by their Mistress. Slutty girls love their Mistress. I am your Mistress, I am Mistress Hermione. You love Mistress Hermione, and you want to do everything I say, and you want to be a good, slutty girl." Hermione kept her soft voice whispering gently into Ron's ear. "You don't want to be a boy any more, you want to be a girl, a good girl, you want to be a good girl for your Mistress, for Mistress Hermione."

Ron by now was completely lost in his trance, mumbling to himself the mantras that Mistress Hermione had given him. Hermione left him for a moment, walked over to the desk and once again rustled in the bag of treats, retrieving another Oral Fixation Lolly before quickly unwrapping it. Striding back to Ron, she lifted her skirt slightly, revealing her stocking top, then threw one leg across his lap and sat facing him, shuffling forwards so her breasts were pressed up against his face. She took hold of her breasts in her hands and wiggled their cleavage up a bit before dropping the lolly down her top between them. Ron's eyes, as entranced as he was, still couldn't stop themselves from staring directly at Hermione's chest. Her tight top and rigid bra forced her perfect tits together creating the most incredible cleavage which was now also the home of a highly addictive lolly. Ron's mouth fell open and he licked his lips, hypnotized by Hermione's voice and breasts.

Hermione smiled, pushing her breasts forwards against his face, before pushing the lolly up towards his mouth, holding it just slightly out of reach. "You want it don't you? You want to suck on it, feel the hard, long stiffness in your mouth? I can see you do. I want you to suck it, it makes me happy watching you suck on big, firm, rigid poles. I want you to lick it, run your tongue lovingly up the shaft and over the tip. Imagine taking the whole length into your mouth, it makes you so horny, so desperate, you want it so badly…"

Ron groaned again, delirious with pleasure and desperation. His whole being was filled with Hermione's breasts, her voice, her leather skirt sliding across his silk-covered cock, the cock shaped lolly between her breasts… He craned his head forwards, opening his mouth and letting his tongue fall out. Hermione pushed forwards further as well, lifting her breasts up and pushing the tip of the lolly into his mouth.

"That's my good girl, take it deep into your mouth, enjoy the sensation of having it fill your mouth, that lovely warm, powerful, thrusting feeling. Try bobbing your head up and down, let it go in and out, you love that don't you? I want you to enjoy things going in and out of your mouth, it pleases me and that makes you happy. From now on you will enjoy the feeling of cock in your mouth, and cock in your hand, and cock in your asshole. It makes Mistress Hermione very happy to see you with your holes full of cock. You want Mistress Hermione to be happy, and she wants you to be full of cock and cum. You want to spend your whole life in your pretty, slutty dresses and lingerie sucking cock and making Mistress Hermione happy."

By now Ron was completely gone. He could barely understand Hermione's words, but they sank deep into his subconscious and took root. Ron had always wanted to please Hermione, to make her happy, and to make her horny, and now she had given him the way.

"One last thing, you will need a new name. From now on you will be known as," she giggled, "Sharon."

Ginny struggled against her bonds yet again, but she had done far too good a job. She had been here for over an hour now waiting for Mistress Hermione, and her muscles were getting very tired, not to mention the overwhelming feeling from the powerful vibrating plug in her ass. She had no idea if Hermione was even home, her blindfold and ear-plugs were completely preventing her from knowing if anyone was even in the same room! Her moans were also muffled, the large gag in her mouth allowing just spit to drool from her lips.

After all this time she was now lying on a very messy bed. The sheets were soaked in her cum as well as her spit, and the excessive amount of anal lubricant she had carefully used had leaked as well, covering her body, and that's how Hermione found the naked girl when she went to her room after her initial dealings with Ron.

Walking over to the bed, Hermione surveyed the mewling mess that Ginny was in. She smiled at the girl, someone she had no intention of hypnotizing into servitude. This one would belong to her without cheating she swore. She let one fingertip barely touch Ginny's ankle, just above the leather restraints keeping her firmly attached to the bed. This elicited a delightful shriek, Ginny's orgasm-wracked body and mind that had been starved of attention for so long panicking.

Hermione touched Ginny again, in the same place, Ginny's body now rigid in both fear and anticipation. She ran her fingertips along that beautifully slender calf, then thigh, finally reaching her pelvis. Ginny was practically screaming inside her gag by now, desperation written on her body. Kneeling over the bed next to the pretty redhead, Hermione removed one of Ginny's ear-plugs and whispered "I love you Ginny Weasley," before plunging two fingers deep inside her pussy.

Ginny came, violently, her entire body reacting to Hermione's words and fingers. More words whispered to her, "I only hurt you because I love you." followed by strong fingers twisting one of her nipples. Such delicious pain only added to her masochistic ecstasy, she writhed on the bed, sheets twisted round her, lips pressed against gag-separated lips. They kissed, Hermione's tongue pressing into Ginny's mouth, sliding under the gag, sharing in her orgasm.

Finally the wave subsided, and Ginny was left whimpering on the bed. Hermione tidied her up lovingly, rubbing her tired muscles and massaging life back into her young body. Finally she removed all the restraints and let Ginny up. "Don't shower yet Ginny, I want to smell your sex on you for the rest of the day. You can shower before bed. Now put your chastity devices on and I will give you your next instructions."

Ginny nodded quietly, smiling at Hermione briefly before busying herself with the various contraptions that Hermione said would protect her from ever being hurt by anyone again. A metal pair of underwear that fit extremely snuggly and had been made specifically for her. They fit so closely that you couldn't get even a little finger between her body and the smooth, soft lining that stopped them from hurting. The front of them had a grill which allowed her to pee, although when they were at home Hermione would normally accompany her to the bathroom and open the front of the underwear, before watching as she used the toilet. "I am just ensuring you aren't playing with yourself Ginny. Look at me while you relieve yourself." Hermione would say, as she eagerly watched Ginny piss, her deliciously humiliating liquid splashing on the porcelain. The back of the device had a flap that could be opened, but again only by Hermione.

There was also a small metal bra, mostly a thin metal strip that went around her body with a slightly curved breast covering that protected her nipples from touch. These also had two small flaps that could be unlocked and swivelled aside to reveal Ginny's nipples. Hermione occasionally enjoyed herself punishing Ginny by pulling her nipples out from her chastity bra, and then closing the flaps back again like nipple clamps before allowing her to continue her day. Her nipples weren't squashed too much, instead they were just held taught and exposed, hard flesh poking out for everyone to see. It aroused Hermione immensely to know that Ginny was horny, in chastity and also unable to stop her nipples being aroused. The tips of her engorged breasts would rub against her top, causing little shivers and groans of pleasure all day, swiftly followed by squeals of pain.

Hermione dressed Ginny next, putting her in a fairly plain but short dress with long socks and some pretty shoes. A little sexy, but nothing that wouldn't look out of place if they'd gone for a walk. Instructions were provided next.

"Now Ginny, I've got a special mission for you. In the next room I have another girl, and I'm attempting to help her with some of her problems. Now don't panic, I'm not helping her in the way I'm helping you. She's got a little phobia that I'm helping her overcome, and I want you to help me help her. I think it will also allow you to overcome some of your issues too."

Ginny tried to interrupt, a scared look on her face, but Hermione held her hand up and shushed her. "It's okay Ginny, you can trust me. She doesn't know you, and doesn't know anything about us or what we've gone through, and I won't make you do anything you don't want. I've had you put your chastity on so that you can be sure that nothing can happen to you and so you can feel safe. All I need you to do is a little make-believe, a little play acting to help another girl who is also hurt and wants to be better. That doesn't sound so bad does it? I just need you to play along, and do what I say. For now just wait here for me to call you."

Ron had now been in Hermione's bedroom for a couple of hours and subject to her hypnotic magic for most of that time. By now he was so deep in a trance that he could barely remember his old name, and was becoming used to wearing a dress and lingerie. He was having difficulty remembering that there had ever been a time when he hadn't worn dresses. There was a strong vibration from between his legs that had been going for some time and was keeping him very aroused, along with the recent memory of having large, soft breasts in his face, whispered words and also something delicious being thrust into his mouth.

Having something thrust repeatedly into his mouth didn't seem like something he used to want, at least he couldn't remember wanting that, and he also felt maybe he actively didn't want that. But now he knew that his Mistress definitely wanted him to suck things, that it made her happy, and he couldn't imagine disobeying. It was very confusing. All he knew right now was that he was desperate for an orgasm and had been kept on the edge for hours without relief. And those lollies tasted so very good, and he was desperate for another. If Mistress Hermione wanted to feed him lollies by putting them between her breasts and then thrusting them into his mouth then he didn't mind too much.

The door opened, and once more Mistress Hermione strode in. Ron looked up from his stupor, his hips still thrusting forwards desperately trying to find relief, only to find himself still unable to push himself over the edge of his magically prevented lack of orgasm. Hermione had intentionally left Ron/Sharon here like this to turn his mind to mush and desperation, a completely malleable mess for Mistress Hermione to remold. She spoke, "Hello Sharon, are you enjoying the toy I left you with? Is it nice having your clitoris vibrated?"

Sharon grunted through the gag Hermione had left him with, a thick and mouth-filling penis shaped gag that he couldn't seem to stop suckling on. He had memories of another life, where he remembered being a boy and not a girl. Seeing Hermione again he suddenly remembered promises of a blowjob too, and he was sure he was supposed to be receiving it. His tiny erection twitched in his silky panties, leaking some more pre-cum as it bumped against the vibrator once more.

"So Ron, I mean Sharon," Hermione giggled again, "I've arranged a special guest for you. You are going to have your first blowjob tonight! A very special one just for you." She said, walking further into the room. She removed the vibrator from his lap, and then the gag from his mouth. "You're such a lucky girl having a Mistress like me to take care of your desires."

She began fussing over Sharon's clothing, straightening things, tidying, fixing makeup. Sharon's makeup had taken some time, even with magical brushes, but Hermione had made Sharon look unrecognisable as Ron and even rather fetching as a young lady. Sharon's hair had been fixed and straightened too, into a lovely red bob framing her youthful and pretty face. Lots of eye makeup gave her large, lustful eyes, desperate for attention, while also masking Ron's identity. Looking into the room, your view of the person in the chair was a very demure young lady, hands tucked under her legs and big, cute eyes peeking out from under her fringe. Just the perfect young lady to abuse and corrupt. Time for the next part of the plan thought Hermione.

Mistress Hermione checked the clock, one of the things she had brought from her Muggle life, and saw she was running a little late**. **She quickly finished up Sharon's outfit and released her hands from the wrist cuffs she had been wearing. "Fold your hands and put them on your lap, I want you to look like a proper, demure girl for your guest. Don't look so surprised! You didn't think I was going to be sucking on a cock did you? I'm exclusively lesbian, and not with someone pathetic like you. My mouth only wants pussy, no cock. And definitely not a tiny, miniscule clitoris like yours, I need something far more satisfying."

Walking over to her desk, Hermione pulled out the final toy for Ron to become a finished product. She kept it hidden behind her back so that Ron couldn't see it, and then carefully folded Ron's skirts up so she could see his cock but he couldn't. This toy she had found in the Muggle world, and was just the most perfect thing she could think of. It didn't take long to connect all the pieces together and carefully place it around Ron's tiny cock, and once complete she flipped up Ron's skirt with a flourish.

"Da-da! Do you like it? It's a lovely metal cock cage for you. All pretty and shiny and pink, specially made for your tiny excuse for a penis. Now no woman will ever have to worry about being embarrassed by you ever again. I still can't believe you tried to have sex with me, but I'm going to make sure you never get the opportunity to humiliate another woman. From now on you are going to be wearing this chastity device for me, to make sure that you remain a good, pure, innocent little girl. Well, until I decide otherwise that is. Now normally, cages are designed to prevent you from getting hard and horny, they stop normal sized penises from growing. In your case you are so small that you'll still be able to get fully erect, and to make sure you stay nice and desperate this one has a little," *click*, "magic of it's own. Do you like the vibrations? Do they feel good on your little pee-pee?"

Hermione giggled, fiddling around with the cage and enjoying watching Ron squirming in his chair. The vibrating cage was very quiet and couldn't be heard over Ron's squeals of desperate delight, leaving him looking like a very horny and desperately aroused girl. Perfect.

"I've got a treat for you Ron, you unbelievably horny and desperate excuse for a man that is going to be a girl for me forever. I bet you'd like another lolly wouldn't you? Addicted to them, like a slutty cock-loving whore aren't you? Well I've made a special extra one for you. It's even bigger than the other lollies. Open wide and I'll shove it in your mouth for you to suck on, something you need to get used to." said Hermione, lifting her skirt to reveal a leather harness fastened to her waist and between her legs. In the centre right over her pussy was a huge thrusting lolly, shaped like a big, black cock. She strode forwards, her cock bouncing up and down before she reached down to take hold of it as she stood in front of Ron. "Open wide, slut. Take my cock in your hand and suck on my huge cock you fucking whore."

Ron looked up into Hermione's eyes, her devious smile shining on her face, her tongue licking her red lips. "Wrap your fingers around my huge cock, feel it in your hands, and then take it in your mouth. I'm going to use your mouth like a warm, wet cunt." she whispered, bouncing her cock up and down in his face. He reached up slowly, fingers touching her lollycock, sliding their way around and taking the heft of it. A few seconds later and the tip of the penis was in his mouth, a feeling like the beginning of an orgasm as he tasted that sweet flavour he was now very much addicted to. Ron moaned ecstatically as he took more and more of her length in his mouth, the taste filling his mind as much as the cock filled his mouth.

"Use your tongue, girl. Pleasure me." Hermione whispered, the base of the cock rubbing against her pussy as Ron's mouth took her length. She began thrusting, one hand on the top of Ron's head and holding him in place as she pushed her cock deeper into his mouth. She waited until she felt some resistance from Ron, then pulled back. Hermione wanted him to enjoy this, and didn't want to scare him too much. Not yet anyway.

Hermione began smoothly pushing her cock back into Ron's mouth, starting up a regular and smooth thrusting motion that wouldn't cause him to gag. With one hand on his head, the other in her blouse playing with her nipple, and the sensation of her cock rubbing on her pussy left her in a state of bliss. She'd had vague dreams of controlling people, using them for her own sexual pleasure, forcing them to do things they didn't want, all to make her happy… But the thought of taking Ron and turning him into her bitch just felt so incredibly naughty! She revelled in her power, her mind filled with ever more deviant thoughts as she fucked Ron's face with her sweet tasting strap-on.

Ron's mind was a whirlwind of pleasure, the vibrating cock keeping his clit hard while Hermione fucked his face with her deliciously tasting and mind-altering cock. She fed his addiction with long, forceful thrusts of her pelvis, but still he couldn't orgasm. He could only watch as Hermione came, her moans becoming louder before descending into grunts as she wrapped her hands around his head and shoved her cock in deeply, penetrating his mouth and pushing the tip of her cock into his throat. She made him choke on her penis for a few seconds as she rode her orgasm straight into his face, before finally allowing him to breathe again.

Earlier that day, Hermione had paid another visit to Bellatrix. The door opened magically, allowing the young witch entry into Bellatrix's inner chamber. Instead of striding in confidently, wand drawn, as she had before, this time she stripped naked and dropped to her knees. She crawled in on all fours, slowly approaching the tall chair in the centre of the room.

"My pet returns! What a delightful surprise, and such good manners. Crawl to face me, kneel here, hands on your head, legs spread, and tell me what brings you to my feet." Bellatrix demanded as she smiled slyly, her hands gripping the arms of her chair in excitement.

"Mistress Bellatrix, I submit my body to you so I may ask your advice." whispered a frightened and shaking young girl, her voice cracking as she carefully spread her legs for this woman that was sure to abuse her body.

"Of course! My sweet and sexy little pet. My advice is something I will enjoy giving you, what is it that you wish to know?" Bella moved her foot forwards, her black leather ankle-length boots making contact with Hermione's knee. They were tightly laced up the front, and had a long, slim but not sharp heel. She slowly pushed her leg forwards, boot moving inexorably along Hermione's leg, towards her spread pussy.

"I've taken… someone. A boy. I had been planning to make him a part of my harem, but when I saw his penis I was shocked to see how tiny it was." Hermione spoke, quietly again, her voice quavering as she felt the soft, warm leather reach the top of her thigh.

"A tiny penis you say? Shockingly small? Not one of the Weasleys was it, Pet?" Bellatrix laughed. "That family is cursed with the smallest appendages imaginable. At least I knew the older ones were, if this is one of the children, like Ronald, then I guess it has been passed down. They didn't become a laughing stock in the wizarding community just because they were poor, there are plenty of poor people. It was because of their hilariously small cocks. We all pity the women who marry into that family. But please continue!"

The sole of Bellatrix's boot was now placed firmly against Hermione's tummy, and she then began moving her ankle, pushing it forwards and angling her heel. It stroked along the inside of Hermione's thigh, catching slightly on her youthful skin.

Hermione's mouth twitched a little as she felt Bellatrix's heel touch the outside of her pussy lips. "Just a boy." she said, not wanting to confirm the guess. "I thought I could instead make use of his tongue, and so I gave him some of the Oral Fixation Lollipops. Except I accidentally gave him the wrong ones, and so now he seems incapable of pleasuring my pussy at all."

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "That's wonderfully amusing! Please go on, what happened next?" she smiled as she raised her other leg, placing her boot on Hermione's shoulder, stroking her hair with the leather.

"I told him that I had better plans for him, and made some vague promises about things we could do for his pleasure in order to lure him to my house. Getting him to wear my Submissive Stockings shouldn't be too hard, but I don't know how to make him continue to do what I want when I'm not there. How can I make him forever my whore?" Hermione jumped slightly, eeking her last word as Bellatrix pushed her stiletto heel into her submissive slaves dripping pussy. Her Mistress's boot on her shoulder kept her from moving too much, and Hermione moaned in pleasure as she felt the heel enter her.

"My dear, it's really quite simple. You have to make them want it. While they are wearing the Submissive Stockings and those silky French knickers that you wore for me, you have to make them cum while they say what you want, and to believe it. The magic is that you can trick them into saying and believing one thing, but so long as the words and sentiment match what you are wishing for when you put the underwear on them then it will work." Bellatrix giggled, "Sometimes they can give an inch, but you can take a mile!"

Hermione removed her cock from Ron's mouth, wiping his spit off on his face. "Well you finally made me cum Sharon, even if it wasn't the way you would have liked. I suppose you think it's your turn now?"

Ron nodded hurriedly, taking his cock cage in his hand and desperately trying to jerk it. "Stop that right now Sharon! You are not allowed to cause yourself to orgasm, even if it were possible! You wanted to have a blowjob, and that is what you'll get. Remember this is the only offer of a blowjob you're ever going to get, and if you turn it down I'll make sure you never have one again. Understand?"

Frilly, cute hair bows continued to bounce, even more desperate now for relief, eyes wide in anticipation. Hermione nodded, before reaching down between Ron's legs and switching off the vibrating cage. She then neatly cuffed his wrists again behind his back, before removing the anti-orgasm spell from him. "Okay, sit here quietly and I'll get somebody who won't complain too much about having you in her mouth."

Hermione spun around, and walked to the door, opening it wide enough to poke her head out. "Ginny!" she cried out, "I need you in here now!" before walking back into the room. "Okay, Ginny is on her way now, she doesn't know who you are, but if I tell her to she'll suck your tiny dicklet." Hermione ignored Ron's shocked face, and his shaking head. "This is the last blowjob you're ever going to get offered Sharon, just remember that."

A panicked Ron desperately tried to untie his arms, but the thick metal cuffs wouldn't give him any space to move. He didn't want a blowjob from his sister! But this was also the only chance he had to have his cock in a woman's mouth, just like he had been sucking on Hermione's cock. He was so incredibly desperate, but there was no way he could let Ginny do such a thing.

As he thought that, Ginny opened the door and poked her head in. "Yes Hermione? Should I come in?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny came into the room. "What would you like me to do?" she asked, nervously.

"Sitting here is a young lady named Sharon. She thinks she likes girls instead of boys, and would like to know what it's like to be with a girl. I've told her that you will go down on her, and let her cum in your mouth, and then she can decide whether she wants to be a lesbian or not. I'm actually quite certain she's not a lesbian, and in actual fact she is a dirty cock-whore who would much rather have her holes filled with nice, big, thick cock before drinking all their cum. I've offered her your mouth, but if she turns it down then it'll be a life on her knees being used as a cum-dumpster."

Ginny looked a little uncertain, but knew better than to argue with Hermione. Being made to wait a week without an orgasm was her Mistress's favourite punishment, and it didn't take much to make Hermione punish Ginny. So she walked slowly in trepidation towards the girl sitting on the chair, and licked her dry lips in preparation for going down on her. She wasn't really keen on eating any pussy other than Hermione's.

Ron struggled against his bonds, desperate for Hermione not to let Ginny go down on him, nor to work out who he was under this dress. He squirmed and squealed, shaking his head furiously as Ginny walked slowly towards him. Ginny got down on her knees in front of him, and was just reaching a hand towards his skirt when Hermione finally stopped her.

"You wanted this Sharon, you wanted a girl to go down on you. Do you want to cum in her mouth, or are you telling me you would rather suck on cock?" Hermione demanded, placing one hand on the back of Ginny's head, and the other round Ron's neck.

Ron nodded vigorously again, which just provoked Hermione further, making her squeeze his neck more tightly. "You'll need to say it for me Sharon. Ginny, you can go. Now."

Waiting for Ginny to leave and close the door, Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Say it Sharon, say you want to suck cock for me. Say it or I'll have your cock in Ginny's mouth before you can say Snowball."

Ron squealed before blurting out, "I want to suck cock for you Hermione! I'll do anything you say! Please let me suck your cock for you again Hermione!"

Hermione smiled down at him. "Good girl," she said, "I'll make sure there is plenty of cock for you. Now let's get this little cage off and you can cum for me."

She deftly unlocked Ron's chastity cage, and took it off him. She then took his penis in between two of her fingers and began jerking him off, quickly bringing him to an edge. "I want to hear you say it again Sharon, tell me your new name and what you want. Tell me what you love doing for me, and I'll let you cum over my hand. Remember, it's this or having Ginny suck you, make me know you want to suck cock."

"My name is Sharon, and I want to suck cock for Mistress Hermione! I love sucking, ungggh, cock for Mistress Hermione!" shouted Ron quickly, cumming half-way through and shooting his tiny load over Hermione's fingers.

Hermione laughed, immediately letting go of his penis and watching as it twitched and barely squirted from his ruined orgasm. Ron bucked his legs as much as he could but could do nothing to let him finish properly even as Hermione stood in front of him laughing in his face. As she watched, a light shimmer started shining from his French knickers, magically glowing brighter and brighter until it enveloped Ron completely. It shone for just a moment, and then was gone.

Mistress Hermione pushed cum covered fingers into the mouth of her first true slave.


End file.
